Dirty Exposure
by InnocentPen90
Summary: Violet Potter decides to get a bit naughty one day and show her pussy to the boys!
1. Chapter 1

She felt decidedly naughty today. She'd woken up like that. Horny beyond belief. She didn't have time to settle the issue as she had class to attend. In the shower she swiped her pussy a couple of times while cleaning it, just enough to get a frisson of pleasure. She thought of the boys she had just recently started noticing. Far later than her peers. _I wonder how they'd react if they saw me do this. Rubbing my pussy in front of them. I bet most of them haven't even seen a vagina before!_

She honestly could tell who had and hadn't. And out of that thought, a seed of an idea germinated till it occupied her mind. What if she showed the boys her pussy?

Oh it was a deliciously bad idea. Her aunt would have called her a hussy had she known. The prudish bint. The idea consumed her till she found herself listing the pros and cons.

Pros: she'd be able to fluster those poor boys, it would provide tons of masturbatory material and it was a sort of body confidence test right?

Cons: she's be put in detention forever or outright suspended or expelled, her reputation would crash. Not that it mattered to her given how low it was already.

She decided that the pros outweighed the cons and that she was going to do it.

As she got dressed, she wadded up her panties with her dirty clothes and dropped them down the laundry chute attached to the girls shower room. Unknown to anyone but her due to her possession of the map, chute was shared by the boys as well. And there wasn't a ward protecting an incursion by the students.

She'd never capitalised on the idea before but given what she was about to do, maybe it was something to think about.

She turned and headed for the exit just as Parvati entered the room and started stripping for her shower.

As she exited the girl's dorms she felt a bit nervous, who wouldn't be? She was sacrificing a privacy she'd been attached to since diapers.

As she made her way down to the common room, she spotted her best friend, seated on the couch twirling his wand. She came to a stop beside him, fully aware that his head was level with her barely clothed vagina. A stray gust of wind and Ron would catch an eyeful of her. The possibility made a pussy tingle. She knew she was going to be dripping by the end of the day.

"Hey Ron, ready for breakfast?" She asked him.

"Of course I am. Bloody famished. Hermione's already in the Hall."

And with that said he got up still twirling his wand. However it got caught on the edge of her skirt lifting it up slightly. Her breath stopped. Was this it?

The wand was knocked out of Ron's fingers and rolled to a stop beside her foot. She watched with baited breath as her best friend bent over to pick it up.

Unconsciously, she spread her legs wider, daring the fates that the boy would somehow look up her skirt and be confronted by the sight of her most intimate parts.

But no. It was not to be. The boy swiftly picked up his wand, his eyes not trailing up her legs and thighs and exposing her shameful secret.

A bolt of disappointment shot through her. Never mind. She had the entire day to achieve her goal.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was a torment for her. Each draft had sent a faint breeze caressing her pussy. She was getting wound up with no chance of relief. She squeezed her thighs to together, feeling the slick moisture of her arousal on her inner thighs. How she longed to stroke herself. It was so distracting.

She was seated in the bright, sunny great hall listening to Ron prattle about Quidditch between hastily shoved mouthfuls of food. He was rather enthusiastic about his movements and she figured it would be a case of sooner rather than later that he knocked something off the table.

That she decided would be her best chance to show the goods as it were. But of course the risk of it. Should Ron act in his usual pillock way, well her whole game might be given up to the hall. The whole school would know that dirty Potter was going sans panties hoping to flash unsuspecting innocent boys her delicate flower. The idea of getting caught caused her pussy to get even wetter.

She just had to bide her time, pretending to be interested in Hermione's rambling about the upcoming task and not thinking about shoving three fingers in her cunt and having a loud orgasm at the table.

Soon what she predicted came to pass. With an exaggerated motion to illustrate a diving broomstick, the red headed boy knocked the goblet containing his pumpkin juice down causing it to pill and roll of the table. Everyone evacuated around him, to prevent being touched by the liquid.

"Ron you fucking tool!" Dean cried out.

"Sorry!" Ron apologized sheepishly has a wiped up the liquid on the table. As he was doing so, the other teens left the hall. She knew her moment had come when Ron started looking around his feet for the cup. "Now where'd that bloody thing go?"

"Language Ronald!" came Hermione's admonishment.

"Yeah yeah." Ron said distractedly.

"You know what? It's probably under the table. You should crawl under and look." She said wickedly. Hook.

"I guess you're right. Floor's pretty dirty though. Probably hasn't been mopped since Gryffindor spilt _his_ drink." Ron grumbled. Line.

She decided to even the odds. She knew the goblet had come to a stop somewhere near her feet and so, she rolled it very quietly till it was somewhere ahead of her parted feet. She began inching her skirt up.

Ron got to his knees and began clambering under the table. Oh this was happening. It really was. She felt like there were a thousand butterflies in her stomach. Her mouth was dry and a forehead wet with sweat. She was probably redder than a virgin at a cabaret.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed, a thunk sounding from under the table. The idiot probably hit his head. She wondered how long it would take.

Finally, the sound of metal on the flagstones rang as Ron attempted to reach the goblet. He only succeeded in pushing it further towards her. She thought idly, _at this point, it would be better if he just asked me to pick the damn thing up._ Not that she would suggest it, she wasn't going to sabotage the chance of Ron seeing her cunt.

"Ah ha!" Ron cried out having finally grasped his goblet, she heard a bit of shuffling and pulled her skirt even farther back, Hermione couldn't see it but her pussy was completely bared. Her skirt was gathered around her waist with a bit to cover the back of her arse from the view of the people behind her.

Suddenly, she heard a loud gasp followed by a bout of heavy coughing. Sinker.

She started opening and closing her legs slowly, hiding her pussy from the boy's view and baring it obscenely. She placed her hand on her thigh, upturning it and made a beckoning motion .She heard a whimper before the hurried sound of the red headed teen trying to scramble out of there.

His head popped up above the edge of the table, staring at her with wide blue eyes, an open mouth and a furious blush covering his face and neck. Even his ears had become a dark red. The boy gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a stunned fish.

"What's the matter Ron? Kitty got your tongue?" She smiled wickedly, as the boy's eyes rolled up and he collapsed in a dead faint, goblet rolling away again.

While Hermione rushed to his aid, she took a leisurely stroke of her pussy with her finger and sucked the gathered juices off.

Oh what a bad kitten she was. _Purrrr_.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood beside Hermione as the girl levitated Ron on to a spare bed in the Hospital Wing. Very prominent to Hermione's embarrassment was Ron's raging erection which tented his uniform pants. What she wouldn't do to get her hands on that piece of meat. She was actually salivating at that idea. As she looked around the room she spotted a familiar person on the bed opposite. It was Neville. _I wonder what he's doing here._ She thought, especially since he seemed fast asleep.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled into the Hospital Wing carrying an armload of potions. She stopped short at the sight of Ron on the bed and demanded an explanation. She giggled at the thought of explaining the cause of the Weasley's unconsciousness. She knew the school healer would be thoroughly scandalized.

"What happened to Neville?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey turned to the other boy's bed and clucked her tongue. "Allergies. It's had a rather severe effect on the poor boy. Headaches and chills." The woman shook her head in sympathy. "Shouldn't you be headed to class Ms Potter, Ms Granger?"

Hermione jumped and began gathering her things before rushing out the door, concern for Ron falling at the wayside.

"Ms Potter?" She shook her head. She had a free period.

Madam Pomfrey gave a look and bustled to her office, throwing a quick, "If you need me I'll be in my office."

She was now alone with the boys. She walked over to Ron's bed and looked at him. His mouth was gaping open in the most unflattering of ways. She grinned in fondness of her friend. Then her gaze drifted down his lanky frame before coming to the area of interest. His erection was still there. Her hand drifted to his crotch, but she stopped before touching it. It didn't feel right to take advantage of him while he was unconscious. _However, it must be huge and I want to see it soon._

To rid herself of the temptation, she drifted over to her other friend's bed. He was snuffling softly in sleep. Neville was starting to outgrow the chubbiness he had come to Hogwarts with, and was developing quite the cut jawline. He was cute to handsome startlingly fast.

She crossed over to the bed opposite his, and lay down on the bed. She had an urge and it was impossible to resist. The whole thing with Ron made her unbearably horny. She just had to touch herself. But, she didn't want to go back to the dorm or the bathroom. She felt a tremor of excitement of doing it _right there_ in the hospital wing

Where anyone could walk in and catch her. She could hear blood thundering through her ears at the idea, her arousal ratcheting up a notch.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She started slowly, tracing her hands over her body. Feather presses against her skirt covered centre, palming a breast gently. She started breathing faster, she felt the heat of her arousal spread across her body. She stopped what she was doing and drew the curtains shielding herself from the office.

She resumed what she was doing, this time flipping her skirt up and teasing the lips of her pussy. She lifted a hand and saw the string of cream that was attached. She broke it and sucked her juices in, savoring the flavors of her womanhood. She unbuttoned her uniform shirt and slid her hand underneath her bra, pinching and twisting her nipples, in time to the firm attention she was giving her slit and nub. She spread her pussy lips, dipping a finger into herself, moaning softly at the sensations.

She was on the edge so she rubbed harder, she circled her clit faster and faster when she heard a gasp. She looked up and spotted wide moss green eyes. Her orgasm came upon her in a rush seemingly catching her body in a vice, she shook and felt something squirt from her vagina. _Merlin! I hope I didn't pee!_ She was so caught up in her physical sensations she almost didn't realize she was moaning quite loudly. Soon, her orgasm passed, and she lay there twitching randomly.

After a while she came to her senses and looked over to where she had seen Neville looking at her. She got off the bed and rearranged her clothes. _Time to see what's up with Neville_. She had a saucy grin on her face as she walked over to her friend's bed where he was under the covers, desperately trying to pretend he was asleep.

"Ohhh Neville!" she sang. "I know you're not really asleep."

The boy shuddered under the covers before slowly puling it over his red and sweaty face. He had a look of intense fear on his face as if the girl before him would hit him.

But she'd do no such thing.

"I'm sorry!" Neville blurted out looking mortally ashamed.

"What are you sorry for Neville? If I wanted to have privacy while I masturbated don't you think I'd have found a better more concealed place than the hospital wing?" She said softly. She reached out and squeezed his hand in comfort, "Trust me when I say, you watching was responsible for the best orgasm of my life you sillyboy."

Neville mumbled something that she couldn't quite catch.

"What? Speak up Nev." She said, staring at her housemate.

"S'not right. That I saw you like that." He replied.

She scanned the bed and found he was suffering an identical problem to Ron. An idea crossed her mind. _Not right eh? I wonder what he'll do to make it up to me._

"Well if you feel like that, you have to repay me somehow don't you?" She baited the trap.

"R-repay how?" Neville stuttered. In the back of his mind he could see where this was going.

"By not denying me." She stated plainly. "Say yes or I'll never talk to you again."

Poor Neville had no defense against that line of attack. She was one of his few friends, probably his only if she had to guess. She felt bad but what else could she do to get his pants off?

"N-no I'll do anything you say Violet, anything!" The boy panicked at the idea.

"Good. Now show me your cock." She said.

The boy blanched white. "Y-y-you want me to s-show what?"

"You heard me." She said with a faint glare.

The boy lifted off his blanket revealing thin cotton pajamas. His cock had softened and it no longer made a bulge in his pants. She was a bit disappointed. Neville lifted up his butt, and in one motion brought his pants and briefs to his ankles, exposing his boyhood to her.

She was fascinated. She'd never seen a penis before, except maybe Dudley's when they were little. Neville's penis was fat and pale, with his balls hanging below. He had a thatch of thick brown pubes.

"Can I touch it?" She asked for permission. The boy nodded nervously.

And so she grasped his cock, feeling the softness and smoothness in her hand. She ran another hand through his pubic hair, before going to cup his balls. She rolled the egg shaped organs in her hand carefully. All this had the effect of bringing the poor boy to full mast. She had no idea how big, but guessed him at roughly five inches. His foreskin peeled back to show the purple head.

She started stroking his penis, going all the way from the base of his shaft and up, covering his head with the foreskin. Soon, he began to drip a liquid that she figured was a lot like the fluid that came when she touched herself. Neville started moaning and she increased the pace.

Suddenly, Neville stiffened and gripped the sheets gasping, "I'm gonna…"

His penis twitched in her had before gobs of white fluid began shooting out the tip. She let go off his cock in surprise, but some of his essence still landed on her fist and arm. His released cock slapped against his belly, he spurted some more cum onto his stomach and some of it ran into his pubes.

Slowly, the jets of semen slowed until it just dribbled out of the slit and stopped. She brought her hand up to her nose and sniffed. It smelt a bit odd but she thought she liked it.

Neville lay on the bed, stomach heaving in the after math of his orgasm.

"That. Was. Awesome!" She whispered excitedly.

"That w-was so embarrassing." Neville moaned trying to wipe up the mess with the corner of the blanket.

"Shut up Nev. I said it was nice, so it's nice." She flicked her wand and cleared up the mess, before casting an air freshening charm.

"We're gonna be doing this more often fyi." She stated firmly.

"What?! Are you insane?" Neville sputtered in shock.

"You don't want it?" She said somewhat down cast.

"N-no I want it, who the hell wouldn't? B-but how? Where? We'll be caught." The boy said.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not? Screw being caught, and I'll figure something out. You just wait for my instructions. I have my ways and means of finding a private spot." She said, trying to assure the boy.

She heard a click of heels and knew that Pomfrey was about to leave her office. On a whim, she swooped down and kissed Neville's cheek before yanking his blanket over to cover him.

Looking at her watch she said, "I'm late for Defence, till next time Nev." And she grabbed her bag before racing out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed fast till the Second Task was approaching, and she had yet to solve the Golden Egg. She was a mess of nerves and only her fingers seem to take the edge off. She met with Neville to continue their mutual masturbation sessions, often finding long abandoned classroom and facing each other.

They had a bit of a fright when Neville managed to hit her pussy with a bulls eye shot of cum. How the hell it managed to touch her three feet away was anyone's guess, but she was too busy thinking she was going to get knocked up. They cut out that way of masturbating in favor of sitting side by side on a couch they found in a storeroom.

It also allowed them to stimulate each other, and she'd jumped the first time she allowed Neville to touch her below. It was all fun after that.

It became so comfortable that they began talking about ordinary stuff while they took care of business. She knew Neville was developing a bit of a crush on her but she was unsure if she felt the same.

A side effect of their activities was that Neville had become more outspoken, defending her vigorously to her detractors.

It was nice having someone apart from Ron and Hermione defending her. Speaking of Ron, the boy was avoiding her entirely. He would blush when he saw her and almost immediately move away to sit with Dean and Seamus.

Hermione thought they had a fight, but the studious girl couldn't get either of them to admit what was wrong.

She felt sad. It was just a harmless bit of fun, she wasn't going to do anything with him beyond that. Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem to want an explanation.

That morning she was drying herself in the shower when Hermione came out of the stall. She noticed something different about the girl. "Er Hermione?"

Her friend looked at her, "Yes Vi?"

"You seem to be missing something." She nodded at the other girl's crotch which was free of any hair.

"What are you-Oh, oh my god Violet Potter, why are you staring at me down there?!" Hermione blushed redder than a fire engine before covering her crotch.

"What? We're both girls here." She shrugged unconcernedly.

"It's not decent!" Hermione yelled. She scoffed, "If you cared about decency you wouldn't have de-pelted your beaver love."

"It's for hygiene. Can we stop talking about this please?" Hermione said wrapping her towel around herself as fast as possible.

She looked at her bookish friend then at her own crotch and then back at her friend before asking, "What spell did you use?"

Later that day after class she, stopped by the lavatory just to feel the skin. She couldn't stop touching it after Hermione had done the spell on her and the other girl had left in a disgusted huff. She peered at the smooth soft skin, the lack of pubes really highlighted her pussy she felt. It also seemed to ratchet up her libido.

She looked at the small tub of cream that Hermione gave her, promising to keep hair growth down for at least six months. Merlin, she just loved magic!

When she was walking to her next class, she had a rather strange encounter with Cedric Diggory. Something about a bath and egg and pines. She got an idea that lent a rather wicked twinkle to her eyes.

"Cedric, I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you show me?" she asked the older champion innocently.

"What? No, it's a b-bath." The boy stuttered. She rolled her eyes. "I know that silly. We go to the bath together you wear your trunks or something and it will be like we're swimming!"

"Hmm, I suppose that's slightly more ok on a whole scale of prudish McGonagall-having-a-heart-attack-as-boy-and-girl-are-in-a-tub-together." He looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"Scared you'll get into trouble? If that's the case how'd the Goblet choose you then?" She challenged.

That did the trick. Cedric clenched his jaw at the slight against his bravery. He squared up. "Fine I'll do it. Meet me there tomorrow night. Don't be late or you'll have to do it yourself."

He stalked away. Meanwhile she chuckled, let the games begin!

The next night found our wanton protagonist creeping along the hallways under the invisibility cloak. As she turned the corner she found an impatient Cedric, tapping his foot. She backed away pulling the cloak of her head.

What does he have to be impatient about? I still have five minutes! Not my fault the handsome git decided to come early and wait. Do all prefects have a stick up their arse? Ok, I suppose that's not fair, he did try and help me. She stepped round the corner and walked up to the older teen who was facing the opposite direction.

She snuck up, and tiptoed before whispering, "Boo!" The prefect leapt a good foot in the air, before swirling around and giving her a basilisk level glare. "Is this the best time to be playing games? If Snape catches us….we'll be in detention till Percy Weasley becomes Minister!"

"He'd never win, he'd run on a platform of the degeneration of society due to improperly checked cauldrons and he'll kill everyone with boredom with his maiden speech." She snarked.

Cedric gave a quiet laugh, "Probably, yeah." He walked to the Prefect Bathroom entrance and whispered the password. Sweet Merlin, Morgana and Hecate! I could have used this at home instead of washing out of some tepid bucket Aunt Petunia leaves for me. Hag. Hmph!

She ventured in after her fellow champion admiring the room while Cedric adjusted the myriad taps and such. Magic folk really seemed to go all out. She noticed the teasing little strumpet of a mermaid .She was going to get a show alright.

She noticed a glint near the clothes hooks and walked over, when she picked the metallic object up, she hummed to herself. I wonder how Malfoy's name tag got into this room. Someone's been a sneaky, slimy, sorry excuse for a Slytherin.

Cedric was done adjusting and said, "Violet? Want to start?"

She nodded and set the egg down before pulling her robe over her head, leaving her in her in a thin cami top and white panties. Cedric, turned around and gaped. Her nipples had perked due to the cool night air and no doubt was visible to the older boy. His eyes were practically glued to her maturing chest and she made a motion as if to scratch an itch between her breasts, pressing the material down, if they were visible before, now her nipples were blatantly obvious.

She watched as the usually polite boy was taken over by his hormones. But the real fun had yet to start. "Hey Ced? Are we going to get in?"

"Guh. Uh, yes. Yes we shall." He shook his head and made his way over to the tub. "You're going to have a fine time explaining your sodden robes tomorrow if you don't take them off you know."

The Cedric looked rather conflicted. But he seemed to man up, pulling off his robes and revealing, much to her surprise, that he was wearing a tight pair of muggle speedos. Then she remembered he'd been appropriately dressed for the Quidditch World Cup, so he was obviously familiar with muggle fashion.

She wasn't complaining though. It outlined his size-able package quite nicely. 20 points to Hufflepuff!

She could see that his penis was tucked to one side, tight speedos really did reveal a lot of things. Nice, big, yummy things. As far as she could tell, he was way bigger than Neville. He probably had three inches on the younger Gryffindor when erect, and she was definitely planning on seeing him erect. Not only that, there was considerable girth to his member.

She remembered when she first started her self pleasuring. Her young finger was uncomfortable going in the first time. She didn't want to imagine the pain of a penis that big being shoved in her nether regions. She started reconsidering having children. I wonder if I can adopt Dobby? He practically loves me like I'm Mother Mary.

"Er V-Violet? Can we get in?" She jumped and stared at the tall red faced boy, fuck was I staring?

"H-he he, yeah let's get in. While he turned she saw his arse and sighed softly. Very nice. She looked down quickly and was not surprised to see a small wet spot where the gusset of her panties pressed into her lips a bit. She followed him in. She knew exactly what would happen when she got in the water.

Her white panties became translucent showing of her bald pussy and her cami top became moulded to the contours of her breasts. She pretended to look around the room while playing with the water to attract the boy's attention. "Nice place huh Cedric? I wouldn't mind coming here again." Or cumming here a few times hehe!

"Hurk! V-!" The boy seemed to have finally taken notice of her and aborted saying anything as that would be admitting to staring at her private areas, and Cedric was too polite to do that right? He certainly would want her to think so!

"So Ced, bout' the clue?" She said. The boy stared directly into her eyes unwilling to allow his eyes to go any lower. The teen also had one hell of a blush going on.

"Er, yeah, put the egg under the water and open it up." He said. She did as he instructed and was surprised that the lack of screeching sounds echoing around the bathroom. In fact, there were no sounds at all. She looked at the older boy uncertainly.

"Oh! You're supposed to go under as well." She did as he said, and finally got the clue for the Second Task. After a few repeated dunkings she managed to memorize the whole thing. As she looked up from the egg, she noticed something that made her very happy. Apparently his blush wasn't the only physical sign he'd appreciated her.

He had an erection, and it had escaped the confines of his trunks. The head of Cedric's penis and about two inches of his shaft were poking out the top of his waistband, reaching to just under his navel. She made a quick plan, she 'accidentally' squeezed the egg to tightly and set it shooting off to rest between his legs. Before the Hufflepuff could react she had splashed over and ducked between his legs to grab her egg.

She found herself eyeing his cock from about five inches away. The sight of it made a familiar heat bloom between her legs. While rising up with the egg the back of her hand brushed against the head of his cock.

The boy thrashed in surprise when he realized what happened. "Oh god!"

He hurried to conceal his erect cock. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She of course knew, so she took an obvious look at his crotch. "Oh! Do you have a boner Cedric?"

The older boy shook his head and tried to get out of the tub, but she shoved him back down with one firm press against his nicely muscled chest. "It's ok Cedric. I don't mind."

"You don't mind! I mind dammit! Bloody hell!" Cedric exclaimed looking as if he wanted to drown on the spot. She did nothing but place a hand on his bulge and swooped in to peck him on the lips. Cedric froze, disbelief in his eyes. "Violet, you're touching my penis."

She gave a soft squeeze and watched his eyes flutter at the sensation. His chest was heaving with the big gulps of air he was taking. He came to his senses and gripped her hand. "This is wrong. This is so fucking wrong. I'd better stop this right now."

"Does it feel wrong? Your cock is against my palm Ced. I don't think you want to stop either. Why not stop being the poster boy for decency for just one night?" She said beguilingly, massaging his bulge softly with the heel of her hand. "Tell me you want to stop. After seeing my pussy, getting hard on my account, feeling my hand against your cock."

The boy gave a groan with defeat and lust mixed in.

"I thought so." She gave the boy a triumphant smirk as Cedric's hand fell away and her co-champion spread his legs wider to give her more space. She sidled in and cupped his balls through the material of his trunks, enjoying the hiss that he gave out.

"Stand up for me will you Ced?" She asked.

"What for?" He got up. He immediately got his answer when she gripped the waistband and pulled his trunks to his ankles freeing his cock. She observed the more mature penis of Cedric. Ooh lala! His cock was surrounded by a dense bush of pubic hair, that covered his balls and went down the thighs a little bit.

She was right on the nose about the size of his cock. She wondered if all adult men had cocks this big or if Cedric was a one off. It seemed to be about seven inches in length.

"Damn. I'm impressed." She said in a low voice. Cedric chuckled nervously still not completely at ease with the situation but obviously happy at the compliment.

She brought her hand to his cock and gripped it, not to firm not too tight, with her thumb she spread the precum gathered at his tip around the head of his cock. Cedric gave a slight shudder in pleasure. "Merlin that feels good."

She started stroking his cock. "Has anyone done this for you before?" She watched as his head was covered before she stroked down to reveal it again. The boy panted.

"Y-yeah. R-remember C-Cho Cha-ang?" He gasped as she started twisting her hand as it traveled up and down his length.

"Was she any good?" She genuinely was curious. She wanted to know how she measured up.

"Gods!" The boy groaned. "Honestly not as good as this!" He began to thrust his cock in her hand. She beamed in pride. That was a real ego booster. She touched a boy better than a girl older than her and theoretically having one year more experience with cocks than her. She slipped a hand under his cock and started to cup his balls.

The older boy whispered, "Please be careful there! I don't want the pleasure to turn into pain." She nodded, delicately rolling the sensitive egg shaped organs in her hand. Cedric started moaning louder. "Violet, I'm going to cum if you keep that up, just warning you."

She gave him a grin and said, "You like my soft hands on your cock huh? You gonna cum? I want to see you cum Cedric. I want to see your cock pulse and feel it throb in my hand." She brought a hand down to her panties and pushed the material aside.

"This is what made you all hard right? You want to cum in there you naughty boy. So much for being a decent man, your just a dirty perverted boy who wants to cum on me!" She kept it up, while stroking Cedric's turgid penis in a rhythmic manner, while squeezing his cock slightly. There was a long line of precum dripping from the end of the champion's hardon.

She saw his belly tense up and felt his cock start to jerk in her hands before Cedric's load came shooting out.

"Aaaaah…. Fuuck…V-Violet….yesss!" The boy groaned.

The first shot hit her cheek painting a sticky streak to her ear. The next shot onwards she got up and directed at the water, watching the globules of teen juice float in the water. Cedric shot eight strings of cum that hit the water with enough force to create a small splash. Finally, the boy slowed down no longer as hard, dribbles of semen coaxed out by Violet's soft hand.

"Enough, Merlin enough…" Cedric staggered back to sit on the edge of the bathtub, panting like he'd gone to a quidditch match against a dragon.

"Shit. That was….bloody incredible Violet. My cock feels sore with how hard I came, damn!" The boy shook his head.

"Really?" She asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! If they put hand jobs as a Task, you'd ace it!" He shook his head again.

She got out of the tub, stretching. "Glad to hear it Ced!" Cedric watched the young girl stretch feeling a stirring in his loins again. He looked down and admonished his penis, "Down boy. Violet Potter just slayed the Basilisk."

Violet walked over to the showers and stripped and Cedric followed. The each got rid of the remnants of cum on their bodies. Finally, they redressed and walked to the exit.

Cedric seemed a bit awkward. "Guess I'll see you at the Second Task?"

She dispelled it by moving forward and giving him a hug. "Definitely, and I'm going to kick you in the pants."

"You'll try!" Cedric chuckled as exited. "Good night then."

He turned and walked off to the Hufflepuff quarters.

She headed back to the tower as well, pulling over the cloak, her mind occupied.

In her pocket, she fingered an object, and wondered what she could blackmail Malfoy into doing...


	5. Chapter 5

If any one had approached the class room they would have heard some interesting noises. The grunts and moans of two teens lost in their hormones and enjoying the gift of their bodies. Meaning of course that the two Gryffindors were participating in their new favorite past time.

Neville looked at Violet, as he gripped his cock stroking firmly and slowly. He was in no rush. The two of them had a free period.

She could see Neville's lust infused gaze upon her. Her pussy trickled at the appreciation she received from him. She decided to switch things up a bit.

"Hey Nev? Get off the couch for a second ok?"

"Why?"

"I want to try something new."

"Ok." He said as he got off the couch.

He watched as she transfigured it into a small double bed. He wondered what new idea she had.

She lay on the bed and spread her legs. "Ok Nev, get on top of me."

"What? I must have heard you wrong. Are we going to…?" Neville asked.

"What? No! You've got the wrong idea, but it is going to be something similar without you actually you know, doing the deed." She said. Looking and Neville, she could tell her explanation had done squat to clarify the situation of him.

"Just get on with it will you?" She asked with a touch of impatience. They only had one free period. If she was late for class Hermione would start asking even more questions on where she kept disappearing off to. She now kept the Map with her at all times. Hermione could and would use it to spy on her.

Her housemate climbed onto the bed and made to position himself over her, brushing his knuckles along her slit, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"Ok now rub your cock against me down there." She said.

"Er…ok." Neville said with some trepidation.

She felt the blunt head of his member press against her nether lips and she pushed against his chest.

"Vi?"

"Stick it in me Nev, and I'll have Fred and George use you as target for bludgers in our next quidditch practice."

She warned him.

"Right don't have sex with the pretty witch. Got it!" He said smiling at her.

She felt her cheeks warm up at the unexpected compliment. His cock nudged her again and she spread her legs wider so that he could get a decent angle and not shag her by accident…though given he was a boy… _little shit would like to pretend it were an accident! He'd probably gather his dorm mates and regale them._

Ok a bit unfair to the sweet boy that Neville was, but…she'd heard stories and seen the black eye George got from Angelina when news of them going all the way broke.

Neville settled in to a lower position and she could feel his member along her lips.

"Shift up a bit Nev, if you cum I don't want it anywhere near there." There was a delicious friction as he shifted his cock along her pussy, incidentally coating it with the juices of her arousal.

She glanced between their bodies and saw a drop of precum form before spilling onto her skin. Neville began to move, sliding his cock along her lips and rubbing her clit. It felt fantastic. The pleasure she was feeling was unbelievable. As Neville thrust his cock forward it put pressure on her clit with every stroke. She wrapped her legs around Neville's torso and tightened so that he was even more pressed up against her.

The skin to skin contact heated her up and soon they were slick and sweaty. She could feel her orgasm building up slowly as the sensations kept the pleasure mounting up, dragging her along to it's peak.

Neville was panting, sweat running down his face as he thrust against her pussy. He grabbed her breast kneading it and without warning, her orgasm crashed into her and she screamed, "Neviiiille!"

She shook as the orgasm took her, and Neville followed not long after, gasping as he started to cum, sending it shooting across her pubes and lower abdomen.

Neville rolled off her stroking his cock to get the last remnants of semen out. Beside him, she took long shuddering breaths as her orgasm slowly abated. She became aware of the warm fluid on her body and idly dragged her finger through it before bringing it to her mouth for a taste.

"You been eating fruits regularly Neville?" She asked. Beside her Neville was wiping his hand on the bed, and he turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah sorta, just thought I'd try it out. Gran said I needed to eat healthier to lose weight." Neville affirmed.

"Well, it has another function." She dropped her hand to the floor where her wand was and muttered a cleaning spell.

"That was fun wasn't it?" She asked him. Neville glanced at where she was lying and pointed to the wet spot on it.

"I don't know, what do you think?" He answered with a grin.

"I think it's time for round two, we still have ten minutes." She winked at him before wrapping her hand around his cock to bring him back to full hardness.


End file.
